


The Elephant in the Room

by royalteruki



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalteruki/pseuds/royalteruki
Summary: Yuuga has just experienced something that will change the course of his life forever and he's convinced he can't tell anyone.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605408) by [Junko_SINoshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junko_SINoshima/pseuds/Junko_SINoshima). 



> a continuation of Junko_SINoshima's "Inferno" one shot - if you're curious as to what happened to yuuga, check it out, but be warned that it is explicitly non-con and may be triggering. please note that you don't have to read it if you want to understand this fic because i'll be sprinkling obvious bits and pieces throughout the story. enjoy!

When Yuuga got home the night of the USJ attack, he hid what had happened from his parents. After convincing them that he was fine and giving them both hugs, they let him shower while his father got dinner ready. _It is your favourite_ , he had said. _Soupe à l’oignon!_

Stepping into the bathroom was unusually dreadful. Yuuga was one to throw dance parties during his showers, but not tonight. He blasted music from his waterproof speaker, not wanting to be heard.

He had to coax himself to get undressed. He threw his clothes into a pile on the floor and looked at his naked body in the mirror. What he saw terrified him.

 

_Do I attract you?_

_Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?_

_Am I too dirty?_

_Am I too flirty?_

_Do I like what you like?_

 

There were bruises around his hips where he had been gripped and various red marks from where he had been scratched by nails. How much damage had really been done? And why hadn’t Yuuga noticed the extent of it before?

His backside still hurt, but he didn’t dare turn around. He could barely look at his face. He didn’t know who was staring back at him.

 

_I could be wholesome_

_I could be loathsome_

_I guess I'm a little bit shy_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me without making me try?_  

 

As the music played, upbeat and energetic, he traced the bumpy formations with his shaking fingers. His smooth, flawless skin had turned into a canvas of blues and purples, browns and mauves and yellows.

 

_I could be brown_

_I could be blue_

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful_

_I could be purple_

_I could be anything you like_

 

He took five showers. Each time he stepped out to dry off, he still felt dirty and would go back to scrub again. Each time he would shed tears like he never had before. Each time was a new sensation of feeling his body wrack forward and his sobs vibrate throughout his entire being as if wanting to escape his body. They were trying to split him in two.

 

_Gotta be green_

_Gotta be mean_

_Gotta be everything more_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me..._

 

During dinner, he barely touched his plate.


	2. Bellyache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuga wakes up in the middle of the night with a bellyache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of Junko_SINoshima's "Inferno" one shot - if you're curious as to what happened to yuuga, check it out, but be warned that it is explicitly non-con and may be triggering. please note that you don't have to read it if you want to understand this fic because i'll be sprinkling obvious bits and pieces throughout the story. enjoy!

Yuuga woke up in the middle of the night with an alarming feeling in his stomach. Right away he knew that it had nothing to do with his quirk.

He stumbled out of his room and to the bathroom, where he fell onto his knees and wretched over the toilet. The blonde barely had anything in his stomach so all that came out was a clear distasteful substance.

His mother stepped into the doorway, distraught. “Aoyama, are you alright? Are you sick?”

“I am fine, mama,” Yuuga looked over from where he was hugging the toilet. His father approached and walked past his mother, kneeling down beside him. “Papa.”

Wordlessly, his father put the back of his hand to Yuuga’s head, then neck. His mother waited in silence.

Yuuga felt much better after vomiting. Something had been manifesting in his stomach since It had happened. He had felt it grow bigger and bigger until he was having trouble falling asleep. Now that it was gone, he felt like he had taken out the trash.

But it left a hole in him. Who was he? Was he even twinkling material anymore?

“Aoyama?” His father’s voice finally registered. “You do not have a fever. Wash up and we will take you back to bed. School is cancelled tomorrow so you will have time to rest.”

Yuuga nodded curtly.

That night, he realized he would have to try harder than he had thought to keep the secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for supporting my writing! please remember to leave comments and kudos, i'd love to hear from you :)
> 
> twitter: @royalteruki
> 
> song used was Grace Kelly by MIKA
> 
> special thanks to @katsuneito on twitter for talking to me and reading through the prologue for me ^^


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuga wakes up from a nightmare.

_Pitch black. Yuuga was suspended in midair. He didn’t know where the floor was, but it didn’t matter because he was being held up by two people._

_There was loud white noise in his ears and hands all over his body. They burned whenever they touched him. Not even an inch of his skin was spared. He couldn’t see whose hands they were through the darkness._

_He struggled and struggled until he broke free, but he didn’t hit the ground like he thought he would. Instead, he fell and fell down a neverending hole. He opened his mouth to scream but his voice was gone. His heart felt like it had lept out of his chest._

_Suddenly, he was back in the grip of the two people. Hands were all over him again, but this time, he didn’t bother to try and break free. He didn’t want to fall again..._

 

Yuuga woke up sweating and in tears. His throat was dry and achy. He reached to turn on his night lamp and curled up on his side. There were no hands except for his own and nobody else in his room.

He laid there crying. He didn’t want to sleep again in fear of having the same nightmare, so he reached for his phone. It had been buzzing with notifications since he had woken up. 

On his lock screen, there were countless messages from the 1-A group chat. They were talking about school being cancelled the next day. Some were happy, and some were concerned about UA.

Yuuga was just tired.

He put his phone down and curled up again. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> twitter: royalteruki


	4. Welcome Home II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuuga's first breakfast with his family since the USJ invasion, but something isn't right.

The next morning, Yuuga awoke to the smell of fresh baked goods. No doubt his mother had some croissants and scones waiting for him. That was one of her favourite breakfasts to make.

When he swung his legs out of bed, he was met with excruciating pain. It shot through his backside, up his spine, and faded in the back of his head. His shoulders felt hard as rocks and he couldn’t unclench his jaw. He was happy to be back in the comfort of his own home, but he felt even worse than he had yesterday.

_Yesterday._

He remembered why he felt this way. He remembered what had happened, and what had been done to him.

Suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore.

Nonetheless, he knew he had to keep himself calm and collected for his parents. He tried his best to walk normally as he proceeded to the bathroom for his morning skincare routine. 

As he washed his face in the mirror, he told himself that as long as he kept living as if nothing had happened, maybe he would be able to forget about it all. Maybe his denial could even erase the event from history. It could have just been some kind of nightmare.

“Mon cher, how are you feeling?” His mother expressed her concern as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. Yuuga didn’t feel like smiling, so he acted sleepy instead. It was strange having to act like someone he wasn’t, but what else could he do? He could barely remember how to be himself.

_Act natural._

His mother pulled out a chair for him and gestured him over, “Sit down, sit down. Breakfast is almost ready!”

Yuuga sat down. He looked at the plates on the table and watched his mom prance into the kitchen to check on breakfast.

Maybe he should tell her. Maybe she deserved to know, or maybe she could help him in some way.

_Or maybe she’ll look at you differently. She’ll think you’re weak, or dirty. How could you let something like that happen to you? Can’t you fend for yourself?_

Yuuga looked down at his empty plate.

“Good morning, Aoyama,” His father said from the couch where he was flipping through channels. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuga hadn’t realized he had disregarded the question the first time.

“I am fine, Papa.”

The television landed on a channel showcasing the current news. The lady on the screen commentated as video footage of the day before played. Yuuga recognized some of his classmates and some of the police officers that had been on the scene. He didn’t catch any sight of himself. The cameras must have missed him.

Then he saw them.

Familiar faces that he wished he hadn’t been reminded of. He only recognized them because he saw them, otherwise, he wouldn’t have remembered what they looked like. It wasn’t as if he had been fully conscious or _there_ when It had happened.

The news story spoke about the USJ invasion. The arrests and charges were made on the basis of infiltration of private property and attempted murder. They mentioned the presence of a Nomu and how All Might and a few students had protected themselves against the villains. They showed Midoriya, Kirishima, Todoroki and Bakugou. They spoke of Aizawa and Thirteen’s heroism. They even showed pictures of the damage and explained how there would be action taken in order to fix the building.

But there was nothing about Yuuga and what had happened to him. 

When his mother announced that breakfast was served and his father turned the television off, Yuuga stared at the black screen

Nobody knew. Nobody had any idea what those villains should have really been charged with. The only ones who knew were Yuuga and them.

His mother and father sat down at the table with him. He was surrounded by the two most important people.

And yet, Yuuga had never felt so alone in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! sorry for the late update, but i've been working non-stop and am now on a trip!! stay tuned next week for a new chapter :)
> 
> twitter: royalteruki


End file.
